


Shackled

by attackonshadows



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cheating, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonshadows/pseuds/attackonshadows
Summary: No matter how many times she wants to leave him, to stay faithful to the person she’s promised to, she’ll always end up coming back to him.!Trigger Warning! Abusive relationship and themes!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Please take heed to the trigger warnings. Levi is not conforming nor a good man in this story. Please proceed with caution.

“What do you want?” Her voice flat and monotone. She didn't really need to ask, she already knew why he was here. His presence had become routine. Every night, he would find his way to her messy studio apartment with one goal in mind. A small smirk graced his lips, miniscule enough that it would appear inexistant to the untrained eye, but she knew him well.  
“You already know why I’m here,” he growled, his deep voice transcending deeper with each note. She didn’t bother looking up at him. The man clicked his tongue in annoyance at her lack of care of his presence. The room stayed silent for a while, only the sounds of fingers gracefully turning pages with a fwip. He eyed her for a while, admiring her features, albeit messy he still found her strangely alluring. A small frown etched in his face: she had grown more distant with him. Every night when he came over she would interact with him less and less, her nose always stuck in a book whenever he was near. Quite frankly he was growing tired of it.  
“Oi brat, I’m talking to you,” the man's voice raised. The woman gave no mind to the man’s rude intrusion. He let out an irritated sigh at her lack of interest, letting a small silence pass between them.  
“Where is he?” annoyance coating the raven haired mans words. His frown downcasted further as the woman looked down at her ring, illuminated with moonlight. Her features softened as she gazed down at her prized possession. She knew that he wasn't coming back, at least not for awhile. She hadn’t seen him in what feels like a lifetime, but she would never let the man glaring down at her know; it was none of his business anyway.  
“He’ll be coming home soon,” she lied and he knew that she had. He could read her better than anyone, even better than the man she was waiting for. She may have loved that man but she needed Him. The lust that this woman held for affection was far too great. In her fiance's absence the need to be loved, touched, wanted and desired burned, her confidence and morals crumbling down. That’s where he came in. He was there every time she became an insecure mess just begging for a man to give her everything she craved for, and every time she called for him he happily obliged.  
His gaze narrowed further at the love sick fool: it disgusted him. He glided across the room with a ghost like silence that only she could hear; moving pass empty bottles, takeout, and grease stained shirts.  
Her breath hitched as she felt him dip the stained mattress at the end of the bed. Gently he set his palm against her bare, cold shoulder making her visibly relax. His eyes softened at her reaction urging him to move forward. Gently he traced his fingers across her collarbone and up her pale neck making her shiver at the ghostly contact; her book now forgotten lay at her side. Reaching her jawline, he slid his right hand gracefully across her soft yet plump cheek, cupping it. Bringing his left hand up with a certain fluidity against her other cheek made her shudder with an anticipation that slowly boiled within her. She moved closer to him as they rehearsed nights prior, nuzzling into his palm as she looked up at him with a gaze that conveyed false adoration that he knew he also mirrored.  
A smirk ripped across his lips and his eyes filled with venom as he clenched his fingers against her flesh in a vice like grip making the woman hiss out reflexively.  
“What the hell!? Let me go!” She clawed at his hands, digging her nails into his alabaster skin that would have bled in different circumstances. Jaw clenched, he tightened his grip on her face making her squirm and cry out in fear. With a “tch” he violently threw her face away as if acid coated his hands before connecting it harshly against her cheek, resounding silently throughout the small space.  
Frozen, she stared wide eyed at her ‘lover’ in disbelief. Never had he hit her before. Sure he was cold, callus, and sometimes even cruel but never violent. Taking advantage of her shocked state he pinned her to her crumpled sheets and leaned in close enough to feel her jagged breaths on his face. Looking over at the diamond once more he hissed in distaste before turning his attention to his locked lover once more.  
“Listen here bitch, you may love him,” he stretched in disgust, “but I fucking own you, got it?” The question was clearly rhetorical and she understood that completely. She knew him better than she knew anybody else; she could read him like an open book. Her eyes stung and throat clenched in sharp discomfort. She wouldn't show him any of her weaknesses, he held too much pleasure over them.  
“No…” Her voice but a whisper in his ears. Sharply he squeezed his already firm grip on her wrists eliciting a soft sob from her lips.  
“What was that?” The danger coating his icy voice warned her not to continue. Resolve flooded throughout her aching body. He wouldn’t have her, not now not ever. She’s a promised woman and it was high time she started behaving like one. Sniffing away the runny contents of her nose her eyes harder with the determination she harbored.  
“You heard me,” mumbling through her false confidence that she put on display. He saw through it; of course he did. He always did everytime they did this, but he knew better. The way her eyes drooped with tears that he knew weren't meant for him. Pain always etched in her skin wanting desperately for someone to smooth it away. He would do it and he always did every time it showed. She knew he was right; he owned her and she hated it.  
His gaze softened at her pathetic form. He would forgive her this time like he always has and always will. Bending down swiftly capturing her lips aggressively solidifying his promise of forgiveness. More tears flew down her already moist cheeks as she sobbed loudly into his lips. Everything in her screamed at her to stop; to think about her adoring fiance that was bound to walk in through those doors any day now, but the loudest voice told her to stay and to feel once more.  
Closing her eyes tightly she begged her body to feel something anything. All she wanted was to feel love, his love, any love. Her cries grew louder in despair at the numbness that consumed her. Screams of hysteria ripped out of her throat and through the room as the woman painstakingly sat up, slamming the open book that laid beside her almost forgotten with an audible bam, silencing the world around her once more.  
Shifting, she propped her weak body up on the cold wooden headboard of her bed trying to collect herself, ultimately failing. She slouched over in defeat, holding herself close as if she were a child that needed to be held by their mother. Sobbing, she knew that this wouldn’t be the last time she cried for him, for both of them. This wouldn’t be the last night that he would visit, knowing that tomorrow night they would play their same part and the same game would start all over again. Ultimately, she knew that no matter what she did, she would forever and always be shackled to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote for my creative writing class a few years ago. Levi has always been my comfort character, and I always read fan fictions to feel the love that I didn’t recieve from my partner because we were long distance. Showing how these stories were becoming toxic for me, and how my comfort character wasn’t becoming all that comforting at the time. Essentially monator your obsessions and addictions even if it’s a character from a show, movie, game etc. just take care of yourselves babes <3


End file.
